herofandomcom-20200223-history
Prismriver Sisters
The Prismriver Sisters are a group of characters from Touhou Project, debuting in the seventh game, Perfect Cherry Blossom. Lunasa, Merlin and Lyrica are collectively called the "Prismriver Ensemble" and perform at parties and festivals. Although at first sight their instruments, Lunasa with the violin, Merlin with the trumpet, and Lyrica with the keyboard, seem scattered and disconnected, they still perform magnificent music. During the events of Perfect Cherry Blossom, the three Prismriver Sisters are preparing to play a concert for the flower viewing at Yuyuko's mansion. They attempt to stop the player from entering the Netherworld together, and the progression of the battle is affected by which sister the player decides to focus on attacking during their first spell card. The dialog they bounce back and forth between each other and the player is actually quite comical, and shows their very individual personalities. Lunasa Prismriver is mature and mellow, Merlin Prismriver is happy-go-lucky and clueless, and Lyrica Prismriver is a sly smart-aleck. In Phantasmagoria of Flower View, Lyrica, the youngest of the three, goes off on her own to collect material for her songs. She's not really interested in solving the flower incident and would rather focus on her performance, but unknown to her, she's not alone. Appearance Lunasa *(Touhou 7,9) Gold eyes, short blond hair, always seen with her violin floating nearby. Band uniform is black, with white and red trim. Her hat has a red crescent moon decoration at the peak. *(Touhou 9, alternative outfit) Same as above, except her dress is black. Merlin *(Touhou 7,9) Blue eyes, wavy light-blue hair, always seen with her trumpet floating nearby. Band uniform is pink, with blue and black trim. Her hat has a blue sun decoration at the peak. *(Touhou 9, alternative outfit) Same as above, except her dress is cyan, and her trumpet is silver. Lyrica *(Touhou 7,9) Brown eyes, short light brown hair, always seen with her winged keyboard floating nearby. The keyboard has "L.P." (her initials) written. Band uniform is red, with pink and black trim. Her hat has a green shooting star decoration at the peak. *(Touhou 9, alternative outfit) Same as above, except her hair is lighter in color, clothes are yellow, and her hat's shooting star is blue. Keyboard has now "Prismriver" written on it. Relationships *Lunasa (Oldest Sister) *Merlin (Middle Sister) *Lyrica (Youngest Sister) *Yuyuko Saigyouji (Employer) *Layla Prismriver (Creator) Trivia *The surname "Prismriver" is sometimes written as "虹川"(nijikawa), which is regarded as the name meaning “prismriver”, although the fact is that it really means “rainbow river”. *It may be coincidental, but Lunasa's name is similar to that of the J-Rock band "Luna Sea". *Lunasa's spellcards, "Guarneri del Gesu," "Stradivarius," and "Pseudo Stradivarius" make references to some of the most famous violin makers of all time, Giuseppe Guarneri and Antonio Stradivari. Oddly enough, the Amati family of luthiers are left out, despite making a fair share of equally good instruments. *Their spellcard background has an image of a score for Last Spring, from Two Elegiac Melodies by Edvard Grieg. *Layla Prismriver, the youngest of the original four sisters, has never had any known official art. Her only mention seems to be in the Prismrivers' official profiles. *Because these three sisters are created Poltergeists who were made by Layla Prismriver to have the appearance and personalities of her three older sisters from whom she had been separated, they are technically all the same age since they were presumably created at the same time. They only act out the roles of oldest, middle, and youngest sister based on whichever one they were made to resemble. *It is known based on their official profiles and from comments by Sikieiki that none of the original four sisters are still alive today, though it is unknown how long ago the events were that spawned these three poltergeists occurred. *Lyrica's name may come from the word lyric, which means a set of words to make a song. Gallery Profile Other Appearance Q_stand_lunasa.png|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd (Lunasa) Q_stand_merlin.png|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd (Merlin) Q_stand_lyrica.png|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd (Lyrica) Touhoudex_Lunasa.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play (Lunasa) Touhoudex_Merlin.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play (Merlin) Touhoudex_Lyrica.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play (Lyrica) Touhoudex_2_Lunasa.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project (Lunasa) Touhoudex_2_Merlin.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project (Merlin) Touhoudex_2_Lyrica.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project (Lyrica) Touhoudex_2_Prismriver.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project Mmlunasa2.png|MegaMari (Lunasa) Mmmerlin.png|MegaMari (Merlin) Mmlyrica.png|MegaMari (Lyrica) Fan Pics maxresdefaulttouhou.jpg maxresdefaultouhou.jpg maxresdefaulttouhou1.jpg prismriversisters.jpg Prismriver.Sisters.full.509129.jpg Prismriver.Sisters.full.1061784.jpg Prismriver.Sisters.full.1477977.jpg Theme Music Category:Touhou Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Noncorporeal Category:Teams Category:Undead Category:Servant of a Villain Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Creation Category:Siblings Category:Partners in Training Category:Shmup Heroes